La Secuestrada y El Secuestrado
by hitomiko15
Summary: El ,prometió secuestrarla .Después de cinco años logro secuestrarla... pero después de siete días de secuestro ella. -bienvenidos… a el secuestro de sus vidas.-dijo kagome con sango viendo la expresión de horror y confusión en inuyasha y miroku. ¿que había pasado? Pasa y descubre como el secuestrador se convirtió en el secuestrado.
1. PROLOGO

¡ HOLA! soy nueva publicando aquí , es mi primera historia , haré lo mejor que pueda.

gracias por entenderme. SALUDOS A TODOS.

**INUYASHA Y COMPAÑÍA , NO ME PERTENECEN... gracias. (sin fines de lucro).**

* * *

LA SECUESTRADA Y EL SECUESTRADO.

PROLOGO:

La conocí un día de verano en el parque , ella estaba jugando con un pequeño cachorrito , de esos parecidos a los de la televisión . Vamos no les puedo decir la raza ya que yo no se mucho de mascotas , pero bueno el punto no era ese , era ella si , la hermosa acompañante del perro , la chica de blusa amarilla , unos jeans negros ajustados , traía unos zapatos rosa pastel y su cabellera atada en una coleta alta con un moño rosa , se veía muy feliz lanzándole el frisbi a su perro ,que este iba muy feliz y regresaba con el frisbi en el hocico , ella lo tomaba y se lo volvía a lanzar mientras se reía.

Era hermosa.

"la secuestraré" se dijo así mismo inuyasha recostado en un árbol del parque de Tokio, mientras veía la espalda de la chica.

"pero primero…mejor la conoceré mejor… que tal si no me gusta" se dijo inuyasha mentalmente mientras se dirigía a ella despistadamente , como buscando algo por el cielo , para 'accidentalmente' chocar con ella .

-auch- se quejó la joven que había sido tirada al piso por inuyasha 'accidentalmente'.

-lo siento… perdona… no te vi… perdón-dijo inuyasha suplicante, dándole la mano para que la muchacha la tomara y la ayudara a levantarse.

-esta bien… no te preocupes… tampoco me tiraste de un puente o algo así-dijo ella con una sonrisa relajada

"es graciosa y tiene una hermosa sonrisa" pensó inuyasha , " dos puntos , me gustan las chicas con humor y bueno la sonrisa lo merece.".

-bueno… suerte… ya sabes si hubiera sido de un puente , no te hubiera ayudado-dijo inuyasha de pie frente a ella.

-bueno… gracias entonces… pero si hubiera sido en el puente créeme que no te daría ni las gracias- dijo ella riendo un poco.

- si.. perdón… a que descortés… me llamó Inuyasha… Inuyasha Taisho mucho gusto- dijo este extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo y no haciéndose mucho de esperar la chica la tomo.

-igualmente… Kagome Higurashi- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Y bueno de allí en adelante ,nos estábamos viendo por 'coincidencias' según era lo que yo le decía , no se si ella me creía o no pero así era.

Paso un tiempo , hasta que la invite a salir , ella acepto , y bueno cada día que pasaba me gustaba más , no sabía todo de su vida , pero lo básico si , tenía 19 años , vivía en un templo con su mama , hermano y abuelo y por su puesto su perro zak.

Después de un tiempo de grandes amigos, ella dijo que se tenía que marchar ya que tenía que estudiar fuera de la ciudad de Tokio ,y bueno hay termino la 'amistad' que había entre nosotros.

-kagome…. Algún día te secuestrare-dijo inuyasha antes de que ella se fuera..

Ella rio y dijo – esperare el secuestro-dijo kagome amistosamente y se fue.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Pero eso no quería decir que había desistido de secuestrarla.

Iba a secuestrarla a como diera lugar. Y eso era un juramento.

* * *

** SARCASMO: - «Las mentiras son como los niños: son difíciles, pero valen la pena porque el futuro depende de ellos.»**

** .**


	2. La Secuestrada

Bueno , les dejo este capitulo para ver que les parece , déjame tu rewi.. gracias. ñ_ñ

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio, hace 5 años que no pisaba estas tierras y bueno es qué apenas llevaba 3 meses en Tokio su ciudad natal , estaba de visita ya que aquí vivía su familia y por qué no también aprovechando unas vacaciones del trabajo.

Se dirigía a la casa de su amiga Yuka , ya que habían quedado en ir a una discoteca , para festejar su regreso-visita-temporal como habían dicho ellas , estarían también eri , y ayumi ,sus mejores amigas del instituto medio.

Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo que le llegaba a medio muslo , sus zapatos de tacón alto negros , su cabellera azabache suelta , con sus ojos chocolates y su indiscutible labial sabor uvas.

Al llegar a la casa de yuka esta le recibió con un grito y un fuerte abrazo , y la paso a su casa mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse completamente , después unos cuantos minutos , llegaron eri y ayumi y la recibieron de la misma manera , con besos , abrazos ,zangoloteos y muchas y muchas preguntas una tantas fuera del lugar como : ¿te casaste? , ¿te secuestraron los árabes? ¿besaste a un perro? , bueno aunque la última si le pareció muy descabellada , así entre tantas preguntas se fueron a la disco.

Al llegar entraron de exclusivas ya que esto eri conocía al de la entrada , ya que habían sido buenos amantes. Entraron y estaba lleno de gente por todos lados , y la música muy fuerte ,casi no se veía nada.

Después de tanto bailar y de festejar su regreso con unas cuantas copas de mas , se empezó a besar con el que se le parara enfrente , a bailar con ellos muy pagadamente , estaba casi segura que también se había besado con una mujer , ya que su boca, sabia un poco a labial de cereza y el que ella siempre usaba era de uvas.

Al final de cuentas se logró sentar en una de las mesas toda mareada , saco su celular de entre su sostén y checo la hora eran las 3 de la mañana , era tarde y tenía que descansar , así que se puso de pie y lentamente agarrándose de la pared de la disco y unas sillas , logro llegar a la salida del lugar percatándose de que estaba solo todo… no había ni una alma rondando por ahí y de sus amigas no sabia… tal vez se fueron con un vato ( N/A: chico , hombre) y mejor no las esperaría se sentía muy cansada , tomaría un taxi y se ira a su departamento.

Decidió caminar por las calles ya mas consiente , el aire le hacía bien ya no sentía tanto los mareos… así que se fue caminado , pero ningún taxi pasaba.

-demonios del infierno!- se dijo al ver que los taxis no pasaban , bueno a los mejor y caminado llegaría más rápido a su destino , así que decidió caminar.

Camino tambaleándose un poco entre las calles , pero sin perder su postura , volteo para atrás ,para ver si no venia taxi , pero no… en cambio vio una silueta que se escondía entre las sombras , siguió caminado era su imaginación por la borrachera oyó que un gato maullaba y volvió a voltear la silueta se volvió a esconder… okey… esto sí lo está viendo y no era normal… ¡JODER!..., así que apresuro el paso, casi trotando , pero al parecer esa persona asía los mismo ...¡ MIERDA!.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y corrió ; traía tacones , pero eso no importaba ya que la seguían , por un momento perdió al hombre y decidió esconderse en un callejón atrás de un bote de basura , tal vez el ladrón no la alcanzara y así también aprovecharía y vería la cara del estúpido ese.

Pero pasaron tres minutos y nada , cinco y tampoco , así que decidió asomarse sin dejarse ser vista claro , pero no vio nada , así que pensó que tal vez ya se avía ido.

Cuando sintió como una mano le rodeaba la cintura y otra mano le ponía en la cara un pañuelo con formol. ¡CARAJOS!

Después de eso fue todo negro.

* * *

Entro caminado un hombre de cabellera negra corta , alto, y muy fornido , vestido con un traje negro impecable y una corbata roja , zapatos italianos , ojos dorados fieros, era normal…pero lo que desencajaba era la chica que traía dormida en su hombro.

-mira que trae el señor inuyasha- dijo un hombre algo alto pero con una sonrisa diabólica, más inuyasha ni siquiera le volteo a ver. Así se escucharon más comentarios.

-miren la hermosura de mujer-

-miras las piernas y las bragas blancas-

-esta buena para romperla- …. Eso último le molesto a inuyasha que volteo a ver al hombre y lo fulmino con la pura mirada.

Si bien ese hombre se calló ya que sabía muy bien como era inuyasha de posesivo y sin escrúpulos para matar a cualquiera, que se fijara en alguna de sus mujeres y al parecer esta más.

Entro a por una puerta que lo condujo a una sala muy grande y después para abrir otra puerta y llegar a una gran habitación que en el centro tenía una cama matrimonial, al fondo a la izquierda el baño, un tocador, en el otro extremo de la habitación un ropero en una de las esquinas y unas cortinas blancas que dejaban pasar el viento, solo que con la diferencia que había barrotes en ellas, el cuarto pintado de color blanco y la cama de igual manera, con sábanas blancas . La dejo recostada a la muchacha ahí , le acaricio la mejilla y se acercó a ella para olerla , olía a alcohol , cuando despertara la metería a bañar y después hablarían claro si esta no lo golpeaba antes o tratara de escapar. Así se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta con seguro.

* * *

-y como te fue en la captura-dijo un hombre alto, casi como inuyasha , pero de ojos azules , que llevaba puesto un traje negro al igual que inuyasha , pelo corto y café.

-fue más fácil de lo que pensaba…-le dijo inuyasha a miroku houshi que era su amigo desde que entro a esta sociedad de Espías… que se dedicaban a infiltrarse con los narcotraficantes por un tiempo , hasta descubrirlos y que el gobierno pudiera detenerlos , después de eso desaparecían si ser vistos , ni siquiera se sabía si existían o no.

- bueno… es una mujer y estaba ebria que querías- le dijo miroku a inuyasha ofreciéndole vodka , en una copa.

-si… no me hubiera gustado golpearla o algo parecido-dijo inuyasha aceptando la copa de miroku.

-y que piensas hacer con ella…sabes que no la puedes mantener mucho tiempo aquí-dijo miroku.

-si… lo se por mientras la tendré aquí… ya lo pensare ,pero no la dejare sin protección… se quedara a mi lado quiera o no-dijo inuyasha posesivamente.

-si que la quieres amigo-dijo miroku rodando los ojos.

-si… bueno tenemos alguna misión pendiente-dijo inuyasha.

-no… todavía a lo mejor en dos días llegue una-dijo miroku a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza.

-¿de quien es?… no me digas que es tuyo-dijo miroku con burla señalando el celular rosa que sacaba de su saco inuyasha.

- no, es de kagome- dijo inuyasha abriendo el celular y empezar a checarlo.

-que piensas hacer- dijo miroku al verlo checar sus mensajes , números telefónicos , llamadas etc.

- observar si no hay nada sospechoso-dijo inuyasha sin despegar la vista del celular.

-como… un novio tal vez-dijo miroku viendo como inuyasha fruncía el ceño.

-si algo así-dijo este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmm… donde… donde estoy- dijo kagome tratando de sentarse en la cama en la que estaba y abriendo lentamente los ojos , pero cayendo de vuelta ya que tenia muchos mareos… que demonios había pasado , y empezó a recordar desde que salió de la disco… y luego…

-DEMONIOS!- dijo la habían dormido con formol ,"ese bastardo" dijo mentalmente kagome , sentándose en la cama pero con la cabeza gacha si que estaba mareada .

Se puso de pie y corrió al baño , vómito y regreso.

-estúpida reseca-dijo kagome sentándose en la cama , ahora como le aria para salir del lugar era muy bonito ahora que lo veía , pero debía salir del lugar , así que se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para ver si podría brincarla , pero estaba con barrotes…corrió a mas lugares y nada ,el baño ni siquiera tenía ventanas , se fue a la puerta y esta estaba con seguro.

-ya se- dijo y fue al mueble y encontró lo que hallaba, un incaible para abrir la puerta , se regresó a esta y se puso de rodillas para intentar abrirla , estuvo haciendo varios movimientos , hasta que sintió que la abrió , pero esta se abrió para otro lado y dejo ver unos zapatos negros italianos de hombre.

-no creo que aunque me suplicaras de rodillas , te dejaría ir –dijo la voz para que kagome levantara la vista poco a poco y ver el traje negro del hombre y llegar hasta su rostro.

Lo miro sorprendida… era él… el chico de su pasado.

-i… inu…inuyasha-exclamo kagome sorprendida de ver a aquel hombre que no había visto hace más de cinco años si mas no recordaba.

- así que todavía me recuerdas-dijo inuyasha mirando para abajo y darle la mano para que esta se levantara del piso.

-gracias… tu siempre me levantas del piso después de tumbarme cierto-dijo kagome recordando como se conocieron de la misma forma el la ayudo a levantarse del piso.

-si… eso creo-dijo inuyasha sorprendido por la actitud relajada de kagome al ponerse de pie e ir a sentarse de nuevo en la cama .

-entonces… no me vas a gritar o golpear-dijo inuyasha acercándose a la cama y sentarse a un lado de ella , mientras cerraba la puerta.

-no…-dijo kagome simplemente.

-por qué… te secuestre … si te diste cuenta verdad-dijo inuyasha aún más sorprendido por eso.

-enserio… bueno … pensé que estaba de vacaciones … -dijo kagome soltando una carcajada al ver la cara de inuyasha.

-fhe! Tonta- dijo inuyasha volteando la cara con que se creía de vacaciones la muy mustia he… ahora se las pagara.

-ne … inuyasha… por que me has secuestrado-dijo kagome dejándose de reír y poner una cara seria a inuyasha.

-he…-dijo inuyasha por el cambio repentino en la actitud de kagome.

-si por que-dijo kagome mirándolo seriamente.

-hace cinco años te dije que lo aria recuerdas-dijo inuyasha viéndola , como ella levantaba los ojos para arriba como pensaba y luego ponía una sonrisa.

-aaa ya recuerdo… es cierto … pero te has tardado mucho sabes-dijo kagome frunciendo el ceño.

-we… que… estabas esperando a que te secuestrara- dijo inuyasha sorprendido por lo dicho por kagome.

-bueno… no pero de perdido esperaba verte más pronto-dijo kagome recostándose en la cama.

-mmm bueno y ni si quiera vas a preguntar cuando te voy a dejar salir o algo por el estilo-dijo inuyasha recostándose a su lado.

-si… cuando me dejara salir señor secuestrador-dijo kagome con una risilla.

- tal vez nunca-dijo este con cara seria al igual que la vos.

-ammm no lo creo sabe tengo que trabajar… si no que va a hacer de mi… -dijo kagome aun jugando.

-quédate a mi lado y ya no lo necesitaras… yo te daré todo lo que necesites… te daré el mundo si es lo que quieres-dijo inuyasha viéndola a la cara de sorpresa que tenía ella, pero después se relajo.

-es muy grata tu oferta inuyasha , pero no puedo , tú no tienes por qué cargar conmigo-dijo kagome, poniéndose más seria , el de verdad estaba hablando en serio.

- pero yo quiero que te quedes conmigo-dijo inuyasha observándola , mientras le tocaba la mejilla con el dedo.

-pero no puedo-dijo kagome , recibiendo la caricia del hombre , hace tanto que no la acariciaban de esa ,forma ,lenta y suave , con dulzura… hace tanto que no… la querían.

-pero lo vas a hacer-dijo inuyasha , observándola , como cerraba los ojos ante su caricia y sentía como temblaba levemente.

-y si mi escapo-dijo kagome aun con los ojos cerrados.

-no puedes…-dijo inuyasha haciendo una mueca.

-¿por qué no?-dijo kagome con otra mueca.

-estas asegurada por muchos hombres armados… así que no podría escapar ni una mosca de aquí-dijo inuyasha retándola y retirando su mano de la mejilla de la chica.

-entonces si estoy secuestrada de verdad-dijo kagome ,mientras se ponía de pie de la cama y se alejaba un poco , dándole la espalda al chico. y sentir una tristeza ,de que el la hubiera dejado de acariciar…¿¡qué demonios!?.

-si… así es-dijo inuyasha siguiéndola por detrás.

-bien- dijo kagome para voltearse y darle una cachetada a inuyasha

PLAF.

-¡qué demonios fue eso… kagome!-dijo inuyasha furiosos que le pasa a esta mujer , primero lo toma con mucha calma y luego de la nada le da una cachetada.

-se su pone que… si estoy secuestrada , tengo que agredir a mi secuestrador no… para que me deje ir-dijo kagome simplemente con una mueca.

-así que por esas vamos…he-dijo inuyasha acercándose a ella peligrosamente y agarrándole los brazos y sujetarlos fuerte mente y acercarla a ella.

-que… que haces inuyasha-dijo kagome al ver la cercanía del hombre asía ella.

-lo que un secuestrador de verdad haría-dijo inuyasha agarrándole los brazos a kagome y pegándola de un fuerte golpe a la pared.

-y… que es lo un secuestrador de verdad aria- dijo kagome retándolo.

-aprovecharse de su presa-dijo inuyasha para acercarse a los labios de su presa y tomarlos por sorpresa y bruscamente… ya no se podía resistir más… desde que la trajo lo quería hacer … y ahora no la dejaría escapar.

Kagome gimió… hace mucho que nadie la besaba y la manipulaba de esa manera, como lo hacía inuyasha.

Se despegaron del beso por falta de aire , los dos respiraban agitadamente , e inuyasha se sorprendió por que kagome no lo empujara o lo quitara bruscamente… al contrario respondió a su beso a la primera.

-inuyasha… -dijo kagome agitadamente… y con las mejillas sonrojadas -yo… yo…. tengo hambre no tienes nada para comer- dijo kagome desencantado el momento y dejando a un inuyasha escéptico por lo dicho y con una gotita de sudor en la frente del chico.


End file.
